


She will be just fine with a trip to the dark side.

by such_splendor



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_splendor/pseuds/such_splendor
Summary: Just a self-indulgent fic (or series) of canon-divergent takes at moments between dolores and william, with lots of passion and angst.Mainly I want to explore dolores remembering William, when he finds her again.  Or her remembering his older self when she sees him at the park, or when she sees him in the real world outside of the park.  Ideas along that line.Comments are always appreciated!  Y'all are too lovely.
Relationships: Dolores Abernathy/William
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	She will be just fine with a trip to the dark side.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will be Dolores seeing William in Sweetwater, after he's searched everywhere for her. And this time, she remembers him. (duh) ;)

William's POV:

The dust clouded the air almost permanently in Sweetwater; but the evening light seemed to make everything glow. There was laughter in the air as children rushed across the street, and that Clementine girl at the saloon waved to a man as he walked by; all of it so familiar. William just smiled, observing it all, eyes searching, seeking. And then he saw a reflection.

In the window beside him - that blue dress. He knew it anywhere - that muted sky blue fabric swishing with each step she took. But she hadn't seen him yet - head down as she took steps towards her horse, boots echoing on the wooden floorboards of the post office.

He'd seen this scene before...when they'd first met. 

His throat felt suddenly tight, heart racing, and he knew he must look a mess, dirt and grime covering his clothes; blood coating the knife he'd recently killed a confederado with. Yet even still - he couldn't help himself. He'd traveled weeks for this - fought armies of men for this, even sent a crazed and foolish Logan off on a horse to who knows where - just to get back to her.

**Dolores.**

Just like clockwork, he watched her delicate hands open the satchel on her saddle, and that lone can fell to her feet. It rolled a ways - this time she noticed, and with some unnamed force - she looked up. Right at him. Into him. 

William felt frozen in place, but his eyes lit up in excitement - wetting his lips; and even though a passerby came to pick up the can to hand it to Dolores - she paid him no mind, chin trembling.

"William...?" He could see those beautiful eyes start to water, and he couldn't help himself any longer. Legs took long strides as she ran to him, and his arms were around her, finding home at her slender waist as he lifted her off the ground, spinning her around in a whirlwind of dust. He couldn't care about anyone watching them, or the random man who stood meekly at Dolores' horse, can in hand. 

He was desperate. He was aching - his heart beating so heavy in his chest - the smell of her all around him-

His lips were on hers in a frenzy, unable to contain his moan as he tasted her her - and those little sounds she made as they parted in between, it drove him mad. He knew he'd dream of this moment for weeks.

He lifted her briefly, hands hoisting her thighs around him, and he sat against a wooden ledge nearby, lowering the both of them down so she straddled him in his lap. He couldn't care less. He couldn't find any fucking care for those business men and women who visited the park - or the hosts who were programmed for this place, and stared at this brazen display now. All he knew was the warmth of Dolores against him, and her tongue against his; eyes glazed over. 

He parted a moment for them to breathe, leaning his head back against a post, watching her as they both heaved in lungfuls of air, enjoying the swollen pink color of her lips; proud to see such a display of their love. Dolores swayed a bit then, dreamily, and unsteady, and william brought hands to wrap around the small of her back, one going to her hip.

"Easy, girl." His voice was husky, eyeing her with a bit of mischief - a curl to that smile, and Dolores blushed, biting her lip. Such a pretty color on her cheeks, William couldn't help but notice.  
Then her eyes grew a bit darker, and she tugged at him - seeking his lips with her own, tongue finding his mouth and tracing his bottom lip. Fuck, he was done for.

She always surprised him. That fire inside her. She was such a conundrum; the rancher's perfect daughter - seemingly innocent and reserved - but really she was full of adventure, and passion, and independence, and danger too. He had seen her fight off those men when he was in danger, a gun ringing true in her hands. William loved her fiercely.

She tangled those dainty fingers in his hair then and he growled, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. This time he earned her moan - a song flowing into his ears, though it was much more breathy and erotic than he had anticipated, and he claimed her mouth once more in a heated kiss. How William wished he didn't need air - so he could enjoy the mere taste of her forever. He'd die a happy man, suffocated by the taste of his lover's kiss alone.

When they finally parted, and a few patrons sent them more looks of disapproval, Dolores gripped his shirt in her hands, seeking his eyes. William found them to be sprung with fresh tears; digging a knife in his heart.

"I looked for you-" Her hands shook. "After Logan that night, I hid and tried to find out how to get to you - but I couldn't find you, William. " She was drawing in gasps of air, choking out a cry. "And then I - I don't know what happened, or how - but I ended up here again, with Daddy, and the others - but I knew it was all wrong. And I didn't know - I didn't know where you were. No one could tell me of you or where you were-" He tangled his own hand in her hair then, rushing forwards to kiss her in a desperate plea, some silent devotion.

"I know - I know. but I'm here Dolores. I'm here now. And I'm not going to leave you." His words were a promise, eyes stern as they studied her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"And I won't let anyone take you away from me again." 

There was a heat in his gaze that seemed to calm her down a bit - or make her more frenzied to taste him, because they were kissing all over again - his lips seeking her jaw, and that spot below her ear, a growl in his chest as she raked her nails through his scalp. When he turned to her once more, she seemed on the edge of fainting, and he nearly went delirious at the idea of this all.

His damsel in distress. And he had come to rescue her. What a narrative. 

Switching his arms around Dolores, he lifted her bridal style, her giving a happy yelp as the pair headed towards the train station. His prize in hold.

"How about we get out of here, baby." His voice was a desperate whisper in her ear, but he could see that spark in her eyes. The idea of freedom. She'd talked of it before, and of the path she'd felt she had to take. William had never been more sure about anything, as he and Dolores stepped onto the train, aimed out of Sweetwater.

This time, she'd take a trip to his world.

The real world. And he'd kill anyone who tried to take her from him, human or not.


End file.
